Oneshot Vampiro contra Lobo
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: Renesmee está aburrida,Emmett con sed de un reto y Jacob hará lo que sea para ver a Nessie feliz


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la locura de la trama es mía.**

**SUMMARY: _Renesmee está aburrida,Emmett con sed de un reto y Jacob hará lo que sea para ver a Nessie feliz_**

* * *

(MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES DE AMANECER)

**POV JAKE**

Ya mi Nessie era una señorita llena de gracia y belleza, ahora ella era mi novia, ella era lo único que podía pedir en este mundo, cada respiración, cada latido de mi corazón se lo debía a ella mi centro del universo.

La tenía envuelta en mis brazos, estábamos viendo una película "cómica" acerca de vampiros...

-Por dios! como si no hubiera ya sufientes vampiros a mi alrededor-bufé

-Jake recuerda que yo soy mitad vampira-dijo Nessie mientras se giraba para poder vernos cara a cara y me chantajeaba con ese puchero irresistible.

-Pero Nessie eso es diferente-la besé delicadamente-tu eres hermosa, y esos vampiros de la TV son horribles y falsos!-le dije mientras señalaba al "vampiro estelar"

-Mmmm no lo se-dijo con cara de confusión.

-Aceptalo Nessie, ¿imaginas a tu papá en un ataúd todo el día?-dije entre risas y ella me miró con mala cara.

-Pues tienes razón en eso pero aún así ese vampiro es algo lindo-dijo mientras miraba el televisor.

Gruñi y ella lo notó pero no parecía preocupada, al contrarió mi Nessie explotó en carcajadas.

-Jake debiste haber visto tu cara! tu eres un C.A.!-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de mí.

-¿Un C.A.?-pregunté confundido, lo único que podía pensar era que ella le había dicho lindo a aquel chupasangre.

-Si, un C.A...CELOSO ANONIMO!-gritó carcajeandose aún más y yo no pude evitar reirme también con lo armoniosa que era su risa...

-Pagarás eso pequeña híbrida!-le dije jugando mientras me acercaba muy al estilo vaquero del oeste.

-Uyyy que miedo!-dijo mientras ponía una sobreactuada cara de horror, fué allí donde empecé a perseguirla, corrimos por toda la sala ella era rápida pero no tanto como yo, la alcancé después de una larga carrera por toda la casa y le comencé a hacer cosquillas.

-Jake! ya no soy una pequeñina! Jake para! ganaste!-apenas pudo decir, ella siempre sería mi pequeña y yo no pararía de hacerle cosquillas hasta que se rindiera.

-Admite que tenía razón o reiras por toda la eternidad!-la amenacé mientras le hacía cosquillas con aún más fuerza.

-Lo admito! ! usted es muuuuyy sabio!-dijo aún riéndose y yo la deje en paz.

-Ja! lo sabía!-dije mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón a su lado.

En ese momento abrieron la puerta y la casa se llenó de carcajadas, Nessie me miró extrañada pero pronto supimos quien era...

-Emmett-dijimos al mismo tiempo, y Emmett se asomó hacia la sala.

-¿Quien está gastando mi nombre?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Nessie y le daba vueltas por el aire.

-Tio! vas a lograr que vomite-decia Nessie entre risas, la verdad era muy gracioso ver a Nessie tan grande pero a la vez verla comportarse como cuando era pequeña.

-Esa es la idea!-dijo Emmett mientras la ponía de vuelta en el suelo, Nessie se tambaleo y yo la sostuve para que no cayera.

-Gracias Jake-dijo mi princesa.

-Jacob! arruinas la diversión-dijo Emmett cruzando los brazos lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Uy! el perro se ha enfadado! cuidado! no estoy vacunado! jajajaja-bromeo Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sillón del centro y veía la televisión.

-Jajajaja Nessie cuidado no se te vayan a pegar las pulgas!-gritó la barbie desde la cocina.

-Tía Rose-reprochó Nessie.

-Barbie! tengo un nuevo chiste para ti!-le dije aguantandome la risa, ella no dijo nada así que asumí que me escucharía.

-¿Sabes el de esa rubia que se ahogo en un estadio mientras hacian "la ola"?-le pregunté mientras me carcajeaba, Emmett y Nessie tampoco pudieron aguantar la risa y al final se reían aún más fuerte que yo.

-Ese ya me lo habían dicho, y Emmett gracias por tu ayuda-dijo la rubiecita sarcásticamente mientras fulminaba a su esposo con la mirada.

Después de reirnos como locos por mucho tiempo, Nessie recobró el sentido y preguntó por el resto de la familia.

-Tus padres están a "solas"-dijo Rosalie mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona, Nessie no necesitó saber a que era lo que se refería la rubia.

-Y ¿el resto?-pregntó mi niña

-Salieron de caza, nosotros nos quedamos para cuidarte-dijo mientras le sonreía a Nessie, y yo aunque la rubia no era mi favorita, le agradecía cuidar tanto de mi princesa, la costumbre de molestarla era eso "una costumbre"

-Oh y mmm ¿que hacemos?-pregunto Nessie, pues la verdad no había nada divertido que hacer por ahora.

-No puede ser! nosotros nunca haríamos eso!-gritó Emmett con toda su atención dirigida a la película que estabamos viendo.

-¿Que es lo que no puede ser?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Nosotros nunca estaríamos en un ataúd todo el día! que falso!-dijo Emmett haciéndose el ofendido.

-Te lo dije-le susurre a Nessie mientras ella torcia los ojos, un gesto que la hacía parecer a mucho a su papá.

-Gracias por ponerme atención-dijo Nessie sarcásticamente

-Si te ponemos atención Nessie, es solo que esas películas sobre nosotros no estan ni un poco cerca de la realidad-dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de Emmett.

-Exacto! esos vampiros nunca harían esto-dijo Emmett mientras se ponía de pie y le bailaba a Rosalie muy al estilo carnaval moviendo los hombros de atrás hacia delante.

-Emmett! jajaja-la rubia queria parecer enojada pero simplemente no se podia con semejante vampiro bailando como niño de 5 años.

-Tengo una idea!-gritó Nessie

-¿Cual?-preguntamos todos.

-Ahora si me ponen atención ¿verdad?, en fin mi idea es acerca de hacer competencias!-dijo Nessie dando brinquitos igual que su tía la duendecilla.

-Pero Nessie, sabes que no me gusta competir contigo-dijo la rubiecita un poco confundida.

-Nosotras no competiremos...lo harán mi tio Emmett y Jake!-dijo Nessie mientras nos señalaba.

-Esa es mi sobrina!-dijo Emmett mientras arrojaba el control remoto como un jugador de futbol americano anotando un touchdown

-Emmett rompiste el control! ahora tendremos que comprar otro! ya es el control #20 en este mes-dijo Rosalie mientras levantaba el polvo del control.

-¿Y que tienes en mente Nessie?-le pregunté mientras la abrazaba.

-Pues no lo se, quizá pruebas físicas o en los videojuegos, ya veremos pero empezemos ya-dijo Nessie mientras salía hacia el bosque, todos la seguimos llenos de curiosidad.

-Una carrera desde aquí hasta aquel lago-dijo Nessie señalando el lago a unos 70 metros de donde estábamos, ninguno de nosotros tenía problemas para verlo.

-Pan comido yeah! preparate para la derrota perrito-dijo Emmett mientras hacia una serie de "estiramientos", y yo solo me reí burlón.

Sabía que siendo humano no ganaría así que me fui detrás de unos cuantos árboles para evitar que Nessie me viera desnudo, Edward me mataría si llenaba los pensamientos de Nessie con mi sexy imagen.

Entré en fase y salí en mi forma lobuna, Emmett ya estaba en la línea de salida y las chicas estaban con unas playeras de color negro, una decía TEAM EMMETT, esa la traía Rosalie y Nessie tenía puesta una que decía TEAM JACOB, al menos tenía mi propia animadora, ¿pero donde las habían conseguido?, Nessie notó mi confusión y respondió a mi pregunta.

-Tía Alice llamó y dijo que las buscaramos en su closet, supongo que ya lo había visto venir-dijo ella mientras me acariciaba el lomo.

"Muy apropiado" pensé.

-Bueno empecemos ya-dijo Rosalie mientras se ponía en medio de nosotros como lo hacian las chicas en las peliculas de "rápido y furioso"

-Tres...-empezó a contar Nessie, Emmett se preparó para correr al igual que yo.

-Dos...-dijo Nessie y la rubia alzó los brazos a punto de anunciar la salida.

-Uno...-los brazos de Rosalie ya estaban por la mitad...

-Fuera!-gritó Nessie y solo alcanzé a ver un borrón, el borrón era Emmett corriendo, el me estaba ganando! así que corrí mientras Nessie me apoyaba.

-Jake! Jake!-decía Nessie una y otra vez mientras jalaba de su playera como un apasionado por el fútbol.

-Emmett! Emmett!-gritaba Rosalie.

Ya no más distracciones! corrí y corrí! solo faltaban unos metros! ya veía la victoria! siiiiiiii le gané!

-Auuuuuuuuu!-aullé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Suerte de perros-dijo Emmett furioso, el odiaba perder pero mi lado lobuno era muy veloz.

Corrí de regreso y salté sobre Nessie, le lamí toda la cara.

-Jake! ya me bañe! jajajaja pero bueno al fin y al cabo ganaste!-festejaba Nessie mientras le enseñaba la lengua a su tío.

-No importa, ya veremos en los videojuegos-dijo Emmett mientras se iba como un niño encaprichado hacia adentro de la mansión.

-Tuviste suerte-dijo Rosalie mientras acompañaba a su marido.

-Ve y vistete Jake! mi papá no permite perros en la casa, dice que dejaran pelo-se burló Nessie, pero no me importaba, lo dijo con tanto cariño que me pareció más un cumplido.

Corrí de nuevo detrás del árbol orgulloso de mi mismo, LOBO 1 VAMPIRO 0 jaja me reí ante la idea, tomé mi ropa y me vestí y Nessie ya estaba dentro de la casa así que entré y el segundo reto ya estaba preparado.

-Jake! adivina jugaremos mario bros!-dijo Nessie mientras me daba un control lleno de botones de todos colores.

-Nessie, yo nunca he jugado videojuegos, yo siempre fui un niño al que le gustaba jugar fuera de casa-dije preocupado.

-No te preocupes se que lo harás bien-me tranquilizó mi niña pero Emmett parecia un experto...

-Empecemos!-gritó Emmett mientras le apachurraba en START, después salieron 2 muñequitos uno verde y otro rojo, el rojo avanzaba mientras el verde estaba estático.

-Jake! tu eres el verde muevete!-gritando Nessie mientras brincaba en el sillón.

Yo apachurraba los botones pero el muñeco tonto solo brincaba!, apreté el botón rojo y el muñeco empezó a avanzar, al menos no me quedaría atrás.

-Las monedas Jake las monedas!-gritaba Nessie desesperada, pero al menos ya sabía como brincar, asi que seguí presionando los botones y recogiendo monedas, hasta que salió un hongo, ¿como se les ocurria que con un hongo crecerias?-alcé los hombros-era un videojuego así que no era importante saberlo.

Emmett iba demasiado bien! me iba ganando! hasta que un sonido me indicó que el había ganado, en la pantalla estaban los resultados.

Emmett:50000 puntos! WINNER!  
Jacob:2500 puntos! LOSSER!

-Ja! gané lobito! nunca me podrás ganar!-se burlaba Emmett sin parar.

-Solo en los videojuegos eres bueno pero recuerda que estamos empatados!-contraataqué

-¿Como haremos el desempate?-preguntó Rosalie mientras apagaba el televisor.

-Mmmm ya se! ¿por que no vemos una película?-preguntó Nessie

-¿Y el reto?-preguntó Emmett.

-De hecho no había competencia alguna, solo quería divertirme un rato-dijo Nessie mientras se empezaba a reir, Rosalie la imitó y Emmett y yo estábamos con una cara de ¿QUE?, osea ¿habiamos competido solo por nada?

-Rosalie Hale!-dijo Emmett mientras hacia una cara de enojo

-Renesmee Cullen!-le dije mientras imitaba a Emmett aparentando enojo.

-Oh no! corre Nessie!-gritó Rosalie mientras empezaba a correr al igual que Nessie y cada quien corrió tras su pareja.

Así estuvimos un rato hasta que abrieron la puerta y Bella y Edward entraron por la puerta junto con el resto de los Cullen, Nessie se detuvo y yo la atrapé dejando de correr.

-Que esta pasando aqui?-preguntó Bella riéndose por lo gracioso que nos veiamos corriendo por la casa.

-Una pequeña competencia para pasar el rato-dijo Edward mientras se unía a la risa de su esposa.

-Emmett, espero no hayas roto la antiguedad que estaba restaurando-dijo Esme preocupada mientras Emmett y Rosalie detenían su frenética carrera.

-No te preocupes, yo cuide que no rompiera nada-dijo Rosalie.

Después de eso Nessie les platicó acerca de lo que habíamos hecho todo el día, todos se rieron y no los culpaba pues Emmett y yo habíamos sido los bufones del día de hoy.

El día acabó y Nessie y yo nos fuimos a dormir, yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando Nessie me abrazó y me besó.

-Te amo Jake-dijo medio dormida.

-Yo también princesa, aunque sea tu bufón personal-le dije mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Acepta que fue divertido-dijo soltando una risita.

-A mi lo único que me importa es hacerte feliz-le dije, pero ella ya había caído rendida por culpa del sueño.

Yo estaba más feliz que nunca con Nessie en mis brazos y con una vida por delante no podía pedir nada más.

* * *

_**alo0! Hola! espero les haya podido robar una sonrisa con este oneshot, =D jajaja en fin, ¿que les parecio? (Deja un review, hazlo por la paz mundial, o al menos por mi cordura jajajaja) en fin gracias por haber leído =D atte yocecullen**_


End file.
